As different users of an application may have different needs, flexible software packages may be customized to meet the needs of many different users. However, the more a standard software package or application is customized by a particular user, the greater the likelihood that the customizations may result in unexpected output when executed by the software application. For example, an application with 100 customization steps may have a greater likelihood of generating unexpected output versus an application with only 10 customization steps.
Additionally, the more an application is customized, the more difficult it may be for a consultant, developer or other user or support personnel (hereinafter, referred to as developer) to determine where or which customization step may be responsible for generating the unexpected output. Thus, more customizations may result in a greater number of customization steps that a developer needs to parse through to determine the source of the unexpected output.
For example, the application, as a result of the customizations, may output one or more documents. Then, for example, a developer or other user may determine that there is unexpected output in one or more of the documents. At that point it may be difficult and time-intensive for a developer to try and determine precisely which customization step was responsible for producing the unexpected output, especially in the case of a large number of customization steps.